The Harvest Moon Night
by geminidragon76
Summary: Haru & Baron reunite, both have gone through some changes, especially Haru. The Harvest Moon Ball promises to be quite an eventful night with them in the same room. Will this magical night promise a renew friendship & romance? Baron
1. The Harvest Moon Ball

A/N:

I do not own Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, Haru, or any of the characters from "The Cat Returns." I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Studio Ghibli and Disney.  
-

This is my first "The Cat Returns" fan fiction. I always loved that movie, ever since I first saw it on long ago. I got the DVD as soon as it came out, and never looked back. The English dubbing is just as wonderfully entertaining as the Japanese one, with my favorite stars in the cast. The voice of Baron being the favorite star that I loved in the "Princess Bride" and in "Men in Tights." If you see my profile, I am mostly a ZAGR writer, and if you have no clue, what that it, well come see it, in my Deviant art site. I drew a picture of the Baron and Haru in dance, which inspired my writing this. 

-

* * *

INTRODUCTION 

-

Here I made Haru truly believe in herself. Most fan fictions have her turning into a cat, though for me, that seems the opposite of what Miyazaki truly intended for this female character.

She is in her true human form, because she now trusts in her decisions and has gained wisdom over the years. She had taken chances and decided a path for herself in her own life. There was always something special in her, which she has harnessed to develop into a very prominent woman. Despite wanting to see her dear friends from her past, her life now had taken her to far off places, and she learns that there is a difference between "wanting" to see them, and "needing" to see them.

In her life, Haru learned to become one of those helpful sorcerers, opening a doorway of a different world to her. Her apprenticeship and schoolings though difficult, she had excelled in. After that, she had many adventures, meeting and making new friends along the way. She had many jobs and duties to fulfill, sort of like an Indiana Jones and Mary Poppins like manner. Though she is modestly known in our world, in other worlds, she has become renowned.

Over the years, Haru knew that despite everything, there was still one person whom she held secret in her heart, on a pedestal. Through late nights of study or perilous mazes, she pictured in her mind's eye, the Baron. What would he do, and think of her if she failed? She would shake off that feeling, calling it nonsense and precede on with anew vigor. The only one, she had ever let on, in her curiosity for the Baron's welfare was to her closest dearest friend, Queen Yuki, or now known as the Snow White Queen. The Queen would suggest she visit them, but Haru would hesitate and dismiss it, being that it was childish.

Unknown to Haru, the Snow White Queen had other thoughts to help her dear friend Haru. What perfect event to insist them to be in the same room? Than in the Harvest Moon Ball?

-

* * *

THE HARVEST MOON NIGHT 

-

The night was rather warm, though, for summer, that is quiet commonplace, yet for this night, special events will take place. Friendships, merriment, and intrigue will ignite the night like the fireworks in the Moonlit sky. This is a special night, called the Harvest Moon night, where night falls in the Cat Kingdom… at last.

In the midst of this night, there is a very special ball being held for the Cat King's objective. The objective is that this night be celebrated for the good wealth and prosperity of the kingdom. Many visitors had come from all corners of different worlds, that link to each other. Cultures and species, that are courteous to each other, and for this night, were to be merry, in proper aspect of course. To refuse such an invite, not only, would cause the new Cat King, to question your intentions in being sociable, but your frame of mind, for missing a night of such rare entertainment.

Among the invited are the cats from the Far East, fashioning their gowns in a style cross between the European ball gown with vivid Indian patterns and sari drapery.

Every different representative had their own exotic yet very elegant panache to their gowns and suits.

The music, of course plays lightly while the guests arrive.

The carriages bringing the guests in were of all style and amusingly, different objects. The Indian South East had their carriage of flying oriental rugs adorned with throw pillows to seat the cat guests, as they arrive from the sky. Others arrive by carriages of odd shapes and color. One from the South African royal nations had their carriage like a large carved gourd, with wonderful engravings and bright beads lacing the exterior. At the stop, the Gourd had no doors, but beaded curtains that opened on their own. Stepping out, by the assistance of the Cat King's men, beautiful tall and elegant Onyxes cats, with large bright colorful leopard markings, exit, nodding their thanks to the men. The women wore a western style gown, with high long gold ring collars and an African pattern shawl over one-shoulder claps by a large raw ruby clip. The males are dressed in tuxedos. In high heavy collared jewels and rings on their paws. The strap African shawl draping over one shoulder, clasp with the golden shield with the emblem of their nation, proudly on their right shoulder.

The Northern cats, were dressed in almost like Christmas fashion, as the merry troop of cats, came in with a sled like carriage pulled by snow white rabbits. The carriage adorned in reds and greens, of rich holiday flavor. The cats exit out, merrily chuckling and the females exit first. They wore elegant yet rich warm styles and colors. The deep pine green and bright warm reds made them look more like a Christmas occasion then a summer ball. Still it was every bit as beautiful as the night. Their Russian fashioned troops assisted them, dressed in fur hats, and heavy boots. The female felines in Russian style summer festive wear, with high collars with bold and intricate designs. Laughing and smiling as the male cats, exit adjusting their collars and the strict white suits the male cats wore with heavy green and red trimmings.

All was merry and festive, with light music, keeping the guests entertained while the rest of the invited are to be waited for the real celebration.

Cats of all its shapes and sizes arising from every part of the world and different worlds, started to arrive as the sun was setting. Beautiful and elegant each of the carriage, though despite the differences none was less breathtaking than the next.

In the midst of all the humdrum and busyness of their arrivals, the Cat King overlooks from his high balcony at all the guests arriving. Smiling, as every one of them seemed to be merry spirits. At his side, resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hands with the Snow White and beautiful, Queen, smiling, and yet her eyes searching for her personal favorite guests to arrive. She felt a slight tremor of nervousness in the pit of her tummy. Her elegant evening down was pearl white with delicate and beautiful trimmings and pearls hanging from the trim. At her neck had a pearl collar, with a tear shape pearl in the middle. Her tiara had elegant and beautiful sparkling gems lacing around a large clear, crystal. While her husband wore a crown, but the gold snaking lizard that encircled his head and the place where the head and tail met secured a large, beautiful gem of Sapphire.

"Do you think that they may arrive a little bit late?" Snow White Queen asks to her husband. Her husband gently patted her hand in reassurance.

He turned to his beloved, "Worry not, my love. I am sure that they are just waiting for everything to settle down just enough to make a modest entrance."

The Snow White Queen wrung her hand nervously and sighs, "I just wish she was here, in order to help me, to not feel so clumsy right now. I feel like I might fall over my paws the moment we are introduced. Or that my crown slips over my eyes."

At that thought, an image going on inside the mind of the Cat King, he tried to hold back a soft chuckle that escaped. She looked at him disapprovingly at first, but then a smile broke out in her firm façade and she started to laugh softly.

"Oh thank you so much for your support Your Highness," she joked and patted him with her fan.

"Oh, please do forgive me. But such imagery can only come from the imagination of my beautiful Queen who has nothing to worry about, because elegance and grace is something that is as natural to you as the love you bring."

At that, the Snow White Queen bowed her head and blushed. "I see that you are still taking poetry from a certain friend of ours." The Queen whispered to her husband as she stole a quick kiss to his cheek. "Yet, I just cannot wait to see my friend; I haven't seen her for a while now. Usually, she returned, and we will chat and sit back, reminisced about the past, yet fascinate me with her adventures." The Snow White Queen look to the stars longingly, "I miss her so, months passed. Yet I always catch myself thinking of her and wondering what she may be doing at that moment. She probably thinks I'm so dull."

The Cat King put his claws to her chin and turned her to face him. "She would never think that. She would never have thoughts of such. You are her friend. As far as she is concerned, who opened doors to her that would never had happened until you came into her life. She does not think you are dull. She does nothing but praises you and loves you. You make yourself nervous for no reason. Your favorite friend, though, has a lot of reason to be nervous for herself. It seems misadventures are always at her step. If I were to be nervous, I would be nervous at what will happen when we finally re-introduce those two again. They are going to be in the same room, like long ago. Last time that they were together, it changed the face of the Cat Kingdom. Those two will finally reunite. Though, I wonder what it was that kept them separated for this long."

The Snow White Queen lowered her gaze and whisper "She always had certain shyness when it came to him. I know now it is not like her, with her achieving so much. Yet, she does have her reservations. I cannot say more about it, only that it's something that has been brought up when we have our women talk." The Queen looks to the stars as if searching for any sign of their arrival.

The Cat King, look to the heavens and whispered to his Queen, "Has she disappointed you yet?" The King gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

The Queen smiles and nodded, "No, She has not. Though it is not, whether I will be disappointed, but rather surprised. That, she has never failed to do, is to make an entrance rather surprising."

In the ballroom, the orchestra changed the mode of music as the clock struck the hour. It marks the beginning of the festivities. Almost all of the invited guests had arrived, with all the regal ennoble cats waiting to be introduced. The Cat King turned and held his arm out to his queen, smiling to her with kind eyes, "I guess, there goes our chance at catching them arriving. They will once again surprise us, as always."

The Snow White Queen looked to her husband, sighing, "It is not fair, it's like they're waiting for a chance for me not to see their arrivals. Therefore, they can take us by surprise! I want to so much too one up them for once! As Queen, perhaps I shall make that a royal rule."

Both chuckling, they exit the balcony, to the grand ballroom to make their welcomes.

The grand ballroom was nothing short but breathtaking, for there was a grand orchestra, to play the music, and the lights were set illuminating but crystal chandeliers, with hanging prisms that lit the grand hall with a soft light and little rainbows, dancing across tabletops and the polished marble floor. The music stopped and changes tempo, to announce the audience of the royal highnesses arrival.

Waiting for them at the door of their entry was non-other than their oldest son, and soon to be crowned prince, Prince Lucero, trying to keep a very serious façade at being in his first major event in his young life. The young teenage cat, trying to behave grown up, to make his father proud.

The Snow White Queen Yuki, put her snow soft paw to her young son's chest, and beamed. "You look so handsome, my Lucero."

The prince's firm look gave way to a nervous grin, as he sighed to his mother, "Oh mother, thank you. Yet I cannot seem to stop my tail from being a nuisance. It's twitching so much."

The Snow White Queen, Yuki look to her son, and leaned in, whispering, "So is mine… but I thank goodness to the long dress I am wearing, to hide them. For you, my dear, I would think that you just stand a little by my side to hide it, and act as if; you are escorting me by arm. When you feel that it has calmed, then you may step forward a bit. How is that?"

Prince Lucero nodded, "A well thought plan, as always mother."

The Cat King nodded at them both, then adjusted the coat of his son's collar and ribbons, "Well, this is a great event to have your introduction. I am very proud of you my son." the cat prince nod to his father and beamed at his father's praise.

"Shall we?" Prince Lucero asks as he took his mother's hand and rested it to the crook of his elbow, while his father led them onward.

From the top of the steps, they emerged, with trumpets announcing them. They both raised their hands in greeting, to all. As applauses rose, the King and Queen nodded at them in recognition. Then, the prince, Prince Lucero, took a step forward from his mother's side

"Welcome my dear honorable guests to this grand and wonderful event this evening. As the crowned prince, I bow to you, and thank you for arriving to partake in the celebration of the Harvest Moon tonight. The Cat King shall now make his salutation to all. Let us, give a round of applause to our beloved King, The Cat King." At that, applause rose and cheered as the Cat King, stepped forward.

"May comrades of neighboring kingdoms and worlds, let this be the beginning of the celebration and a manifest of the good fortune that will last. We are blessed by not just wealth, but by the wealth in our hearts and alliances. I hold this celebration not for myself, but to all of us, as a sign. Despite the distances, we who carry tonight in our hearts will truly never be parted. Let the celebration commence!" The Cat King raised his paw and with a flick of his wrist, a dragonfly of beautiful splendor that sparkles and blaze like a star, flew from his paw and over the ballroom. At that signal, the orchestra started to play, a wonderful melody to dance and be merry.

Everyone partners up and wait on the side. While the Cat King and the Snow White Queen stepped down to the dance floor, and took the first dance. The both, still very much in love, waltz like pure poetry and the Snow White Queen whispered to her beloved, "Oh my dear Lune, I love you so." The Cat King looks into her eyes, and whispered back, "As I love you my sweet Yuki."

Many watched the royal duo, sighing in envy and whispering how lovely they are. The prince nodded at seeing his parents still very much in love. The audiences sway and tap their tails to the music.

The Cat King, "Still as lovely as the first time, I saw you… so long ago." With that, he gave her a slight twirl and dip. In the midst of their dancing, certain events were taking place outside….

When the music, ended with them taking a pirouette and then they parted in a bow and curtsy, as the music ended, each reveling in each other's gaze as if time stood still. A gentlemen's voice spoke up breaking through the silence, "I would like to give a toast, to the Royal Couple, who have graced us with their exemplar waltz." The familiar voice perked the royal highnesses ears.

The Snow White Queen turned her head to the sound of the voice, smiling to see the familiar voice belonging to the very familiar and cherished face of their Baron, "here, here, The gentle cat is right. Let us give a toast to the Royal highnesses!" Called out, the voice of the African nation cats in their African accent.

"CHEERS! SALUTATIONS! SALUDA!" The enthusiastic audiences cheered. They all held their glasses and a cascade of clinking crystal ring through the ball. "If I am not mistaken, my dear, I do believe our late guest is next to your dance card." The Cat King smiled, and wink to his Queen. The Snow White Queen rolled her eyes at her highness and held her soft Snow White paw out. Stepping out from crowd, donning a dark cape with a red inner lining, and polished, elegant lace top boots, was an orange tabby, gentlemen cat, which everyone knew all too well. The Baron approached the Royal highness in confident yet respect steps. He took the Queen's hand, gave her a deep bow and a kiss on her paw.

"I will be honored to have this next dance." , said Baron.

"My dear guests as you know, we are all familiar with the infamous, endearing ally and friend, the one, the only, Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen."

With that introduction, Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen, turned to the audience and gave very respectful bow. The audience all gasped and spoke to each other in hushed tones of the famous cat from the **Cat** **Bureau**. Making evident, that the Baron's reputation precedes him.

The Snow White Queen began to waltz with the Baron. His Royal highness, the Cat King offers his own arm to one of the female delegates for a chance to dance. All would seem complete, if it were not for one late guest, who was still arriving.

-

* * *

THE NIGHT SKY OVER THE CAT KINGDOM. 

-

"I hope we're not_**too**_ fashionably late my dear lady." Says a young male voice.

Up in the night sky high in the clouds passing the stars was a strange flying object. On the other hand, would rather be strange if we were in our world. At a glance, it was a flying carpet. The Oriental rug had a particular and peculiar caped and hooded passenger.

"Nothing happens without a purpose. We would have been perfectly on time, if we were not perfectly on time, for what had made us perfectly late. I would not pass the chance to help another. Besides, we still have plenty of time. The event has just started, according to my clock." Reply a perk, elegant female voice from under the hood, to the male voice.

The male voice spoke again**, "**It is not as if I do not understand, is whether they would understand, that worries me. This is an important event, the Harvest Moon, and here we are riding along trying to catch up with the rest of them." There was a disappointed hiss coming from her satchel. "It would have been grand to be announced in with the rest of those pretty delicate folks. To be announced with trumpets and fanfare."

"My guess with you riding on my shoulder, hoping to be mistaken for some collard jewelry?" the elegant Lady reply, as she was checking herself in her compact mirror.

"If they were not so eager to use me as a cat toy I would love that! Instead, to be put into your satchel, next to the compact mirror! The only time you get to speak to me is if you want to powder your nose! How is this helpful to my dear mistress?" The male voice pouted in her satchel.

The elegant female wag her finger at the satchel, "Now, now, don't you try to butter up your way. That is unbecoming. I let you ride along almost all the time. It is just that for tonight, you just do not match my evening gown. Also, taken to the fact that cats and you do not get along. If I had it my way, you would be right there greeting the guests as you so endearingly do. Though sometimes I think the reason you rise up and say hello is to startle the unsuspecting."

The small male voice reply, "Only if I need a laugh or two…. Yet you cannot account me for that."

The elegant woman tightened the dark cape and hood drawstring around her neck. "Indeed." Then she smiles as the lights and the Cat Kingdom castle appears in the horizon. She placed her cool hand to her beating heart, trying to still the quickening drum.

"Why so nervous? You have been to these kinds of things before! Is there a certain reason?" the male voice asks with a hint of tease.

"Well, my cheeky friend, I am not. If I were, the reason would be, that tonight, the Harvest Moon ball is a very important and diplomatic event." Then she took a deep breath and sighs, "So everyone will be there…_everyone_." With that last word, an image of a certain someone appears in her mind's eye. She clears the lump in her throat. "There's the castle now."

-

* * *

THE CAT KING'S CASTLE. 

-

The castle rose to view to the hooded woman, as she flew closer on her magic rug. It was lit up like fireflies and stars in the horizon. Even on such a distance, and with the wind in her ears. Her sharp senses could hear the music playing.

"There's the castle in view, and it is beautiful as always, since the first time, I laid eyes on it." The shrouded woman, sighs, "I seem to have missed the first dance. Oh how tragic, I would have loved to have seen them waltzing. Oh well, there still the rest of the night."

The flying rug took a breath catching dip, to the castles direction. The cloaked figure nodded at all the familiar and gorgeous scenery, noting the new arrival's carriages and such. There were other larger magic carpets. The magic rugs shook their tassels in greetings to the smaller flying one, the lady was riding on.

"I say, I think it would be best to circle round, discreetly." The robed lady suggested. The magic rug adheres and circles about the towers and pillars, slowing a bit, at the windows. The robed lady took note that all was peaceful, and safe to land.  
"Well, seems like everything's going smoothly, and safely here. I say we honor our invitation now. Hopefully we can enter without much fuss."

The robed figure flew the rug safely down, at the front, where all the other guests had arrived. As expected, two stern guards approach her, with arms at the ready of drawn swords.

"Halt, by the Cat Kings guard's command!" one guard demanded firmly. The other guard asked of her, "Who are you? Do you know that this occasion is by invitation only?"

"I am who I should be and always will be." The robed character stood up on her magic rug. She showed the palm of her hands, had nothing there.

"It's a human! A woman!" The guards stood back in a gasp, then recollecting themselves. They lowered their weapons a bit, but still at the ready for this stranger.

"And I do have an invitation." in the flick of her wrist, sparkles flew and an elegant cat style card appeared at the tips of her fingers.

"Magic! Then that means... means..." both guardsmen cried in unison, taken aback.

"As you may have guessed, I am a little late." The mantled lady lowered her hood. Revealing to the Cat Guards, the elegant, breathtaking beauty of a Japanese lady. Her hair with an Audrey bob hairstyle, clipped by a quartz crystal barrette on one side. Her soft warm coffee eyes sparkling like the stars above. From the shoulders down, the thick velvet cape of midnight blue hides the rest of her.

Both cats at first stare at her mesmerized by this human beauty before them. One almost raised his hand as if he wanted to touch her, to see if she were real. "Your... you're the Lady Sorceress Haru... "The guards exchanged a quick realizing glance to each other, and then they look back at the Lady Haru, and fell to their knees, "Forgive us Lady Sorceress. We did not mean to offend..."

Lady Haru, wave her hand to dismiss their apologies, "Please, a polite hello would do. There is no need for you to go to your knees. You'll mark your uniforms."

"Please Lady Sorceress; don't turn us into anything... like frogs. We have duty tonight, and families." One soldier begged.

"No, no, pleases, I am just Lady Haru, and I will not turn you into frogs. How ridiculous, that would be a waste of two fine gentlemen felines, like yourselves. I understand you were just doing your duty, it is most understandable."

Both sigh in relief, then one guard eyeing the other, rose to the Lady Haru, and offered her his arm. "If I may Lady Haru, escort you in? I would be so honored if you would."

The other cat guard narrowing his eyes, at the obvious usurp of his guard partner, ran to her other side, "Lady Haru, you honor me tonight with your presence. If I may, can I escort you in, and be your guide?" He smiles to her, and then over to his partner, gives a smart grin as if saying, _"Take that, buddy!"_

Lady Haru glance at them both and bow her head modestly, "Well, with a royal guard at each arm. I shall feel safer going in." However, despite her feminine appearance and demur manner, within her, stormed a woman of great power and sorcery. Yet she never lets on, as they, both took her by the arm, and walk her into the great doors of the Cat Kingdom's castle.

They escort her to the door, where another set of guards cross spears at them, "Invitations please."

The guard on her left rebuke, shaking his paw, _**"Invitations, please?**_ Do you not see who you are speaking to at this _manner_?"  
The other cat guard at her right rose to her defense, "Where are your manners when speaking to such a refine Lady?"  
The door guard sweated and stood back at being admonished by the two other guards, "I was just asking. I did not mean to offend. I am just doing my job here."

Lady Haru raised her hand to silence the cat guard beside her, and then turned to the door guard smiling, "There is no need to fuss. See? Here is my invitation. I hope I am not being a bother" The Lady Haru handed her card to the door guard.

"Oh no, you seem much too nice to ever be that." The door guard smiled at her, succumbing to her beauty as well. The cat guard looks to the letter, amazed at whom he was speaking with.

He fell to his knee, "Please, forgive me for my..."

"Oh not this again... please do get up" Lady Haru please gently.

"Yes, we already did that! Don't you know, that a graceful bow and..." chide the cat guard to her right, and then he took her hand and stood back a bit to demonstrate. He gave a deep bow to her. "A graceful and polite greeting, like 'Welcome my lady, I am Rex, an honored guard of the Cat King, how do you do?"

The other guard at her left rolled his eyes at such cheesiness, "Show off." He grunts under his breath.

"My snide partner is my twin, Lex."

Lex took her left hand and bent to kiss it, shouldering his twin Rex aside, "As he said, I am Lex, a twin, to my dear and yet, grating brother Rex… forgive his boldness, he knows no better…"

The hair raised in the back of Rex's neck and head, "Grating? Why you…." Then stopped short at the sound of a soft chuckle.

Lady Haru smiled at them and gave a small brief curtsy in return to him. "Thank you, and that is a nice demonstration."

Lex the cat guard, offered his assistance, "May I put away your coat?"

"I can put away your purse for you!" Rex offered.

"Why thank you, yes you may." Lady Haru handed her satchel to Rex, "Please be extra careful where you put him, I have a friend inside, and I wish for him to be somewhere very comfortable..."

Rex took the Satchel, while the satchel insisted, "Yeah, put me somewhere nice and warm! You heard the lady!"

Rex gawks startled at the satchel, "It can talk! A talking purse!"

The male voice in the satchel protested, "No the purse can't talk, it's what is inside the purse that can talk. My name is Fiddly, how do you do?"

Lady Haru put her hand over Rex's and warned, "Please do take care of him. He is my dearest friend; may I trust you with him?"

Rex looks into her eyes, and held the satchel to his chest, to still his beating heart, "I will guard him with my life my Lady!"

"Excuse me… but your guarding the breath out of me! You're squeezing me too hard!" Fiddly whined.

"I will guard your coat with my life as well!" Lex interrupted endeavoring to get her attention.

"Thank you." Lady Haru, untied the drawstring to her cloak. Lex assisted with her coat, and as it fell away from her shoulders, their stood the Lady Haru in splendor.  
The dark blue, cape parted from her to reveal her ball gown, like a midnight sky parting to reveal the dawn. Her gown a soft sunshine with patterns in silk and satin of cherry petals in flaxen shades on her silky yellow gown that seem to fly, and spiral upward to her bodice. The quartz stones set on her bodice of heavy silk and satin, the intricate lacing and patterns entwine on the chiffon with the boning curved and compress her slim form. The very elegant hoop skirt had the top skirt fall in swags over specially pleated ruffles that seem to shimmer and change in the light in every angle. The falling yellow petals seem animated like in the breeze catching the light as it fell.

Her bare shoulders, though fair, seem to have a peachy glow to them.

The cat guards all around, could only catch their breath. All rendered speechless, at the sight of this young woman, in her brilliance.

Lady Haru took no notice of their reaction. She could only focus on what was ahead of her now.

"My guess this is where I take my leave of your company. You will need to return to post, I presume?" ask Lady Haru, as she lookup to Lex and Rex.

Lady Haru, look at one then the other, as they numbly nodded.

"Alright, then I will be expecting my coat and my satchel at the coat room?"

Lex and Rex nodded silently to her, still unable to respond. Lady Haru raised a brow and look to each of them thoughtfully.

"This is where we part ways tonight. I hope you both have a good evening and thank you for assisting me tonight." with that, Lady Haru curtsy then turned from them toward the ballroom's entrance.

"Struck you dumb, huh? Well she is alluring. When you two stop staring and looking like two gaping gargoyles, may I suggest we go to the coat room now?" Fiddly piped up from the satchel.

Lex and Rex look to each other, and sigh, "I always thought of the stories of her were greatly exaggerated, but now I see, they were understated"

-

* * *

THE BALLROOM 

-

"Ok, take deep breath, shoulders back, and chin up." Lady Sorceress said to herself, right before she descended the stairs. Yet as she took her first step down, she could hear the gasps and whispers, from below. Guests turn their head to see the one human among them, who by her beauty alone took the attention of the room.

"Is that lovely thing, a fairy?"

"I have never seen such a creature before."

"My, what loveliness she is… such soft fur on her head."

"Her gown is so elegant, is it French?"

"I have never seen her before."

"In a way she does seem familiar. However who could ever forget a lovely like her?"

Gasps and whispers began to permeate the great hall, as the ballroom guests took notice of the young exquisite human descended the steps.

"Is that **Lady Sorceress Haru**?" one guest gasps loudly.

With that, the rest began to murmur and soon even the guests who were observing the highness dancing with Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen turned and began to whisper.

Lady Haru kept her eyes forward, thinking to herself, "There goes discretion." Lady Haru scans the room coyly to find her dear friend the Snow White Queen, known to Lady Haru as Yuki.

BARON HUMBERT VON GINKKINGEN DANCING WITH QUEEN YUKI

The Snow White Queen spoke to the Baron in their dance, "It is always so good to see you my dear Baron Humbert. All is well in the Cat Bureau?"

The Baron smiles warmly at his grace, "Of course it is, as it should be. My friend Toto is here, when you like to pay him a call. Though Muta still has his, as we can call it, _reservations,_ in making a public appearance."

"But we had pardoned him fully. He should not worry about imprisonment." The Queen said.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's the suit and ties, also for a cat he has two left paws when in comes to waltzing…. This may be not his forte."

The Queen at first looked bemused, and then the picture of Muta trying to dance and knocking down half their guests pops in her mind. The Queen began to laugh quietly at that thought. The Baron also grins at the Queen in her amusement.

"That is quite right. Oh but how amusing that would have been. Oh nonetheless, he is missed. I would like to pay visit to your abode. Yet my duties do restrict me. Perhaps the residence of the Cat Bureau would pay us a visit?"

"I do not see why not. Your kingdom is always a marvel to visit. I think it would be wonderful."

The Queen looks to him, with a teasing gleam hinting in her eye, "Yes, that would be wonderful. Perhaps _**Haru**_ would accompany also. After all, she is to be here soon and I am sure she would love to greet them again. Though, she is welcomed there, is that right, Baron Humbert?"

The Baron smiled back and nod at the Queen, "Of course it is, your highness. After all my doors will be always opened be it day…"

The murmur and gasps from the crowd around them, took the Baron's attention from the Snow White Queen. His focus lost in their conversation as it turns to the site of a certain someone descending the steps.

"…_or_ _night_." The Baron whispered in sharp intake of breath, astounded at the yellow-gowned human, descending the long steps of the ballroom.

-

* * *

A/N 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; this is in a very different manner I usually write in. I am much more vulgar and rash in style and vocals. This is a different story though, with different people and different mode. I am refraining from allot, but I find that the O/C character Fiddly, may help relieve that. What and who is Fiddly? Well you shall see… I hope. Enjoy this, and please give some input, when you can.


	2. Cloud Hunter

A/N

Here I am happy fans of Baron and Haru pairings… Will this be the chapter that they will dance? Sorry it took forever, but you know, I wanted this to be perfect! We all do, do we not? My grammar does bite and yes, I know that my present and past tense mixes up. It comes with a public school education. Hope you enjoy this… I wanted to pound this out to all you kind readers!

"Do you remember a little school girl named Haru Yoshioka?" A soft wind whispers in the trees. A raven waiting outside on the castle roof lifted his head to listen to the wind. "Wonders never cease." Thought Toto…

-

* * *

AT THE BALLROOM STEPS 

"Take a deep breath and chin up." Lady Sorceress Haru repeated to herself. Her discreet entrance foiled, as gasps and murmurs greeted her, she knew that she was drawing attention from the room. She took her slow steady steps down the stairway, and as she did, she spotted the Snow White Queen in the midst of them, like a white rose in a garden. The Snow White Queen silently greeted her across the ballroom, with a raised brow and a smart grin to her lips. Lady Haru, knew that Yuki was probably thinking, "_What timing, Haru, just you wait till I have word with you!_"

Lady Haru smiled warmly to Yuki, until Yuki turned in her waltz, to see that her partner was non-other than **Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen**!

Lady Haru turn her eyes away as if she was still looking about the room… feeling the blush rise in her face. Feeling those eyes on her, she could not be rude. She could only coyly smile to him, while the drum of her heart beat against her ears. Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen nodded to her, politely. However, she could not read his face, because she had to pretend to be admiring the view of the other ballroom guests.

Lady Haru gulped down the knot in her throat, and hid her nervousness with a polite smile and a confident step…

-

* * *

BARON AT THE BALLROOM FLOOR 

Baron tried not to get distracted yet…. Like the sun setting on the down on the horizon, he watched this mysterious lady descend the steps gracefully. Scanning the room, looking for someone, her eyes browse through the ballroom, until it stopped right to him. Her steps slowed and a coy smile touched her lips in greeting. Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen, could only nod in return, yet continued to gaze as if in a trance. Only until he heard his name repeatedly, that he realized that he has neglected his dancing partner, the Snow White Queen. "Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen? Are you in there?" The Snow White Queen asks.

At first Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen blinks at the Queen, "Excuse me?" as if he was just waking from a dream, then realizing his faux pas, he apologizes, "Oh, how rude of me, please forgive me."

The Queen feigns insult, as she admonished him lightly, "It is unpardonable Baron, Perhaps your heart is just not in it." the Snow White Queen look to Baron with a knowing grin, "Perhaps I will forgive you, after tonight. I have a favor to ask of you."

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen raises his brow in question on what the Snow White Queen had in mind.  
The Snow White Queen look to Haru and tilt her kitten head to the side, "She seems to have really drawn attention to the room, hasn't she?"

"Yes, she most certainly has." Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen said absently, as he gazes to the young woman approaching.

"She has grown so beautiful and elegant. I am so proud of her." the Snow White Queen mused.

"Yes, she most certainly has." Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen said again in trance.  
The Snow White Queen observed the baron's reaction and smiled in amusement by his expression.

"So much she has done, since you last seen her. It has been sometime since you've seen her last, hasn't it?" The Snow White Queen observes while seeing his reaction as he still gazes at Haru.

"Yes, she…. pardon me?" Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen looks to the Snow White Queen in baffled.

"As I said, it has been sometime since you have seen Haru, hasn't it?" the Snow White Queen repeated playfully to the Baron.

"Haru?" Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen gasps in realizing, that the young human woman approaching him was non other than the young girl he rescued long ago.

"Her correct title now is **Lady Sorceress Haru** **Yoshioka** or just Lady Haru, if she allows it. Perhaps I shall reacquaint you to her." the Snow White Queen looks to Lady Sorceress Haru as she approaches them…

"Lady Sorceress Haru?" Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen had so many questions going through his mind as he saw her approaching.

It was as if she floated to them than walked, her warm smile on those elfin lips. Her warm chocolate eyes, sparkling like dark jewels by the soft glow of the room. Yet she was not even looking to his direction, only to the Snow White Queen. In her path towards, them, many guests deviate to her, with some giving polite and gracious greetings, to vie for her attention. Lady Haru, curtsy with smiles, to the guests, while she excuses herself politely in as she approaches. Finally, Lady Haru paused to wait among the audiences, who were watching the Snow White Queen dance with the Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen.

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen could have sworn that Lady Haru had nothing in her hand, yet with the flick of her wrist, she had an elegant lacey fan fluttering over her face. The scent of plumaria touched his senses. Trying to focus back to his dance, Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen turned away from the yellow rose beauty, to focus on the white rose dancing with him.

When the song ended, so did his dance with the Snow White Queen, as she merrily clapped for the orchestra, and to her partner. "You're a marvelous dancer Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen, though in the end, you did seem distracted." The Queen pressed her white paw to her chin as if in thought, "Perhaps it was for good reason, Baron."

The Baron could only raise his brows and his face seemed to warm at what she was signifying.

Before the Baron could reply, the Queen looks to Lady Sorceress Haru and beam a welcoming smile, "If you will excuse me, Baron Humbert, for I have to greet a very dear friend of _ours_."

Baron could only bow deeply to the Queen, as she return his graceful bow with the nod of her head and polite diminutive curtsy. Then Baron offered his arm to escort her. They joined the rest of the audiences.

-

* * *

LADY HARU WATCHES ON THE SIDE 

Lady Haru, was fluttering her fan while they danced, noticing how Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen, was stealing glances at her. She had to hide her blush and cool the warmth in her cheeks.

"Does he recognize me? Is he looking to me, to remember?" she thought a little disappointed. "I may guess with all he has gone through, he does not recognize me. In addition, I have to take to account; I am not that pupil from long ago. I have changed a bit, so I cannot fault him for that. Baron though has not changed a bit, still as dashing as ever. Even at this moment, I feel like he can just read me, as soon as I look into his eyes."

As soon, as the song ended, Lady Haru clapped along with the others. She applauded to the orchestra's magnificent song, and to the dancing of her dear friend the Snow White Queen, Queen Yuki.

"Chin up, and take a deep breath. Focus, on Yuki… After all, she is the reason I am here. Baron is just secondary. Remember his full name, is **Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen**. I cannot refer to him by just _Baron_ anymore. Unless he asks, of course… still even then, I will refer to him in full. After all, this is a ball, and this is no time for nonsense." With that thought, Lady Haru squared her shoulders up, and focused solely at the Queen, as the Queen smiles her greeting to her.

As the Snow White Queen approached, Lady Haru curtsy a deep genuflection, that was appropriate for the Queen,

Lady Haru bent her head down, "Your royal highness."

"You may rise, Lady Sorceress Haru." Bid the Snow White Queen, and then held her arms out for a hug, where Lady Haru, despite all the civility, hugged like the old friends they are.

"You made it by some miracle! I would have guessed it would have been too much to dream for you to be on time?" teased Queen Yuki.

"You never know, wishes may come true." joked Lady Haru.

"By my nine lives, is that before me, Lady Sorceress Haru? Is trouble at our doorstep, storm crow?" a suave masculine voice asks.

Lady Sorceress Haru turns to see the Cat King, King Lune.

"Your highness, pardon my unpunctuality." Lady Haru curtsy deeply to the Cat King.

"Rise Lady Sorceress Haru, I pardon you for the simple fact, that we love you. Now by royal command, come here and give me a welcoming hug also!" the Cat King chuckles as he beckons to her with open arms.

Lady Haru also clasps her arm about the Cat King. She held both her dear friends the Queen and King close.

"It has been too long my dear friends. I miss you so much." Lady Haru thought to herself, as she relished their hug and warmth.

-

* * *

BARON OBSERVES THE REUNION 

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen stood by the side as Haru and her royal friends relished in their reunion. His gaze entranced by the strange being before him. So many questions stirred in his mind…

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen thought to himself, "How did Haru Yoshioka get here? How is it, she is here without turning into a feline? She has changed so much from last I have seen her. So much intrigue surrounds her now. Yet I have to admit, more than just my curiosity has been struck."

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen tried to see her more closely until he felt someone brush by him. Lady Haru looks up and that is when Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen thought that she was smiling at him.

Lady Haru turns to Baron's direction. She gives a deep curtsy and looks up smiling softly, with a look of familiarity. Then she holds out her arm in greeting, "It has been forever since I last saw you!" Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen could only smile back and just as he was about to respond, he felt Prince Lucero brush past him.

Prince Lucero looks to her awestruck, "Haru? I mean… (Clears his throat nervously) Lady Sorceress Haru?" Prince Lucero seemed unsure and yet he tried to approach the trio, but was hesitant… Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen could only chuckle as he realized that the prince was also awestruck by Haru. It seemed like a small comfort to baron to see someone else taken in surprise by the Lady Sorceress.

"Come my lad and greet our dear friend and your godmother! She was there and held you in her arms, from the first day you were born." The Cat King, King Lune boosted and the prince could only look nervously at his father then to the Lady Haru.

Memories flood back into his mind and for Lucero it was as if time froze….

-

* * *

PRINCE LUCERO REMEMBERS LONG AGO… 

Haru holding her arms to him, as she climbed up to retrieve him from the constructed tower. He was frightened and gotten stuck so high up. When Haru flew up on her broomstick after him, he cried to himself. He thought he would be the only cat frightened by heights. Nevertheless, Haru just smiles and him in her arms, she hugged him and whispered, "Look at up, into the horizon. Do not look down, until you are used to it. Isn't it breathtaking?" At first, he refused to peek his head out from her arms. Then slowly he peeked from one eye… where he gasped from what he saw. The horizon, was so beautiful and the large white cotton clouds rolling about in the blue. There was the sparkle of the great cat lake. They were approaching it, and curious as the kitten he is, he warily looked about to see Haru was riding on a broom. Still in her arms she was flying, with magic!

"Are we going to fall?" Little Prince Lucero asked.

Haru tightened her hug to him. "Don't worry my prince. You will get used to this. I found that out long ago." Lucero held on to Haru. He really did get used to it. However, he did not get used to its beauty. His whole kingdom and the sparkling lake lay before him, below.

"We're flying so high!" The prince bounced and laughed happily in her arms. His fear of heights forgotten and lost. He began to jump around excitedly, "Can we go fast in this thing? I want to go faster!"

Haru gave a wry smile to the prince, "Oh yeah…" and with a kick of her heels, they took off into the distance.

Racing through forest and between trees, where everything raced by in a blur! Prince Lucero was first startled. Then the feeling of fear became one of excitement and fun! His laughter ringing out as the flew just few inches above the lake, his own reflection looking at back at him, as he reached out to touch the water, "I want to touch a cloud!" cheered Prince Lucero.

"Alright but what's the magic word?" Haru teased as the crossed over the lakes bank startling a few cat anglers.

Prince Lucero cleared his throat, "May we touch a cloud, please Haru-Chan?"

Haru smiled back at Prince Haru and in the snap of a whip, they were off to the sky! Prince Lucero always wondered what a cloud would feel like. They always looked like large cotton balls and imagined they were probably the softest thing ever in the cat kingdom!

"I am going to bring a cloud back to mama so she can use it as a pillow. It will be the softest pillow in the kingdom!" Prince Lucero exclaimed to Haru.

Haru shook her head and tightened her hug to the kitten prince, "Sometimes my little prince you say the cutest things that makes me love you even more. But these clouds are not cotton… as you will find out."  
Prince Lucero hugged her back, "I love you too! I will grab a cloud back for you too! They should not be heavy because they float all day, so they have to be light! We can take a really big cloud!"

Prince Lucero eyes scanned about at all the white fluffy clouds, just itching to be picked.

He pointed his little paw to one. "That one is perfect! It is just right for mama. She will be so happy!" Haru obeyed the little prince and approached the cloud.  
"Prince, I need to wrap my cloak around, for safety reasons." Haru opened the front of the cloak and hugged the kitten prince to her. Then she tied the cloak around them both and pulled the hood over her.

"Are we sneaking up on the cloud, so it won't run away?" Prince Lucero asked.

Haru laughed at that, "No my sweet prince. (Laughing softly) It is because clouds can be dangerous."  
The kitten turned to her, "They can?"

As they approached, Prince Lucero reached out of the rich thick robe to pinch the cotton softness. However, it seemed when they got closer. It would just be out of reach.  
"It's running away! We need to get closer." Just then, Prince Lucero looked around and felt the air nip on his nose. His paw was soaked and the sun was blocked. It was like a thick fog. Her cloak had droplets glittering the thick velvet coat. He felt Haru rub her chin to the top of his head, in comfort and her hug tighten.

"This is a cloud? Isn't it?" Prince Lucero said in a small-disappointed voice. His dreams of bouncing on clouds and feeling their cotton burst. He felt like crying, "Clouds are just plain old fogs!" Prince Lucero wanted to cry from the disappointment.

"Why Prince Lucero, clouds are not plain! Their not plain at all!" Haru chided to him. "Just because you saw clouds one way and then end up finding out they are not what you expected, does not make them lesser in your eyes! They play a vital role on earth and where do our think storms come from? They are not just cotton balls in the sky. They are actually quite dangerous if you not careful!"

The little prince looked doubtfully, "Dangerous?"

Haru nodded and in a moment, they were in the cloud even further.

"As you know, clouds are made from water… that evaporated from earth. When it is hot, the water goes up into the air."

"Like when the water in the kettle gets out, you see the steam. Oh, I get it, the steam! The steam is a cloud, right?"

"That's only part of it." With that, Haru flew higher, and there Lucero could see where he saw swirls of steam. "When it cools it gets heavy, yet not heavy enough to fall. Just enough for you to see it. Just look, the droplets are so small, they are molecules, See?"  
To Lucero's amazement, Haru pulled out a strange magnifying glass, where Lucero looked in, and saw millions of droplets spinning around.

"Those are molecules. You can see them with my magic eye glass."

"So the water molecules just sit here and dance? What happens when it rains?"

"They get pretty heavy with water. When it gets too heavy, they cannot keep dancing to stay afloat. They fall, and make raindrops. Yu know how important rain is, right?"

Lucero nodded, "It feeds the land… Oh, I get it! Then it gets warm again and comes right back up!"

"It is the cycle of the cloud." Haru nodded and nuzzled Lucero.

Through the eyeglass, the molecules danced even more frenzied.

"They are dancing really crazy!"

Everything felt statically.

"Uh oh! Your know how storms come from right?"

"From angry clouds?"

"In a way, yes. The hot air and the cool air are too drastic. Like in the fall or spring. They do not mix too well, and the clouds have a sort of tug of war. The molecules get crazy from the temperature changes… then you get…. WATCH OUT!"

Haru flew to the side in a dash, there in a distance; a lightning streak flies by in the distance, below them! A moment later, a loud deafening clap of thunder rumbles over their ears.

"LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!" Little Lucero yelled out covering his ears.

"That's right! You are so clever! The billions molecules dancing like that, makes a charge, like when you shuffle your feet too much on the rug. Except here instead of a static shock, all those molecules make lightning! the thunder is when the lightning erupts."

"Clouds are dangerous! It's like their magic!" Prince Lucero was in awe at the powerful magic of the cloud that surrounded him! "All this to make rain drops? Well that seems a bit much for that. Talking about being over board!"

"Don't be so catty! Clouds make more than raindrops! Nevertheless, let us depart here. Lightning can kill even a mile away!"

"Why?"

"Well, lightning always look for the fastest way down, looking for what we call a conductor. We might not have any metal, but the energy in my magic and your energy will make an excellent conductor. The power of one lightning rod is extremely powerful! That is one reason flying in clouds is dangerous. "

"One reason?" Lucero asked warily.

Haru nodded, "Well here we are."

Just then, he felt a thunk on his head. He looked up angrily to see what hit him! Another thing just whizzed by him, and like the cat he is, he instantly reach out and snatch what whizzed by him. At first, it looked like a crystal ball! However, the cold told him it was ice! An ice ball?

"This is hail." Haru exclaimed taking the ball from his hand. "Blocks of ice. When it is cold the molecules stick to each other and freeze, turning into sleet or hail."

"Something like that can really hurt someone!"

"Sometimes worse than that! Some hails have been recorded to be as large as basketballs! Causing allot of damage!"

"Clouds are dangerous! Is it hailing below? Will anyone get hurt?"

"No, the hail is too small and by the time it reaches below, it will melt into raindrops."

Haru pulled an apple from her pocket, and threw it up into the air, so high, little Lucero could hardly see it in the clouds, then when it cam down, Haru smartly caught it and showed it to him. The apple was in a block of ice!  
"Sometimes it gets so cold here that if some people who have fallen in clouds had become encased into a block of ice!"

"Wow! Thank goodness, I am in this warm cloak with you. But are we close to the North Pole?"

Haru chuckled at that, "No little prince, we are still in the cloud. Take a look at this!"

With a wave of Haru's hand, Prince Lucero could see white fluffy stuff swirling around.

"This is snow!" As Haru reached out and grabbed a handful of white fluff, to show Lucero.

Lucero poked it a bit, "Is it snowing on the Kingdom?"

"No, this will all melt before it reaches there. Taste it!"

Lucero took the snow, "It's cold, but so soft!" then he licked it, "I like it!" Then Lucero stuck out his tongue to catch the snow on his tongue, "Too bad, I can't bring anything pretty for mama. The clouds are great and everything."

"I haven't shown you the last thing clouds make."

Lucero pulled his head in. wary for any other hail that might thunk him. He looks up to Haru "Really? What else is there?"

"Take a look around."

Prince Lucero poked his head out to look and to his awe, there was falling around him, beautiful large snowflakes. Every one of them, twirling around like a ballet dancer. The he could hear Haru humming to herself a soft lullaby. Then he could hear it too, the sound of an orchestra…

_  
Swirling and twirling, dancing in the sky. They say we live but a moment and the next moment we die, but that small moment we all learn to fly.  
Yet what they do not understand that a snowflake is a snowflake forever. They say it so sad how we all just melt. Turning to raindrops the moment we are felt.  
Do not be fooled by your eyes.  
We are eternally dancing and twirling in the sky.  
We change our dresses and the moment we kiss  
then come right back dancing a moment as this.  
We all change our costume and then we begin again,  
swirling and twirling dancing in the sky. We have done this before and after you die.  
In this small moment, we dance for you. Swirling and twirling we dance in the sky. Always changing but staying the same.  
This is what we call our little game…_

Prince Lucero looked in awe at all the beautiful large snowflakes swirling and twirling around him. Each one is breathtaking yet different from each other.

"No two snow flakes are ever the same. I know a wizard who spent two centuries trying to find that true. He has recorded billions of snowflakes and their types, but every day there are never one alike the other. A lot like kittens, and people."

"They are beautiful!" Prince Lucero reached out to grab one, but when he looked into his paw, to his dismay it melted in seconds and turned to a raindrop! "I can't grab one!" He cried in anguish.

"Oh, don't be sad. That is how it is. They melt the moment they kiss your hand."

"I wanted to take one to mama. I wanted something really nice for her." He said in a small sad voice, letting the small drop fall from his hand.

"A gift from the heart. You truly are a prince, Lucero." Haru smiled and caressed his cheek. "So let's find a snow flake!" Haru swirled her hand in the air, and her eyes flashed. She raised her voice, "Each snowflake is beautiful yet different as we are. It will be unbreakable like the bond between a mother and her child. It will shine like the eyes of your mother when she looks to you with love. You seek a gift for love, out of the purity of your heart. So will this snowflake be as pure, eternally."

In a flash of sparkles glowing before him, was a beautiful snowflake. It floated to his paw. It felt so light yet it did not melt or feel cold.

"Will it break?" Lucero asked holding it like it was fragile.

"No." Haru placed her hand over his. "This is a wonderful gift for your mother, my mighty cloud hunter."

Lucero hugged her again and off they flew back to the castle. Now clouds were not just cotton balls in the sky. They were full of magic and danger, and yet beauty. When they got back, Lucero showed his mother his gift, and she was in utter shock on how beautiful it was.

"Lucero it is so beautiful! Not because it is an eternal snow flake, but that you thought of me, despite your adventure. I was always in your heart. This is better than any cloud you could have brought back!" with tears in her eyes, Yuki hugged her son and look to Haru. Haru stood by the side with her carpetbag in hand.

"I have to leave now, but I will be back. I will miss you my prince." Haru waved. Yuki gave Haru a tearful hug.

Prince Lucero began to cry and hugged Haru tightly, "I love you Godmother! I know that even if you're far away, I love you!"

Haru hugged him back, "Then I will never be far away. I will carry you in here." She said pointing to her heart.

Prince Lucero look to her with tears in his eyes, "I wish I got you a snow flake as a gift. I wasn't thinking when we went out there."

Haru shook her head, "You already gave me a gift, silly. Being your godmother is the best gift of all." With that, Haru gave little Prince Lucero back to Yuki, climbed on her broom and flew off to the clouds.

Prince Lucero leaped out of his mother's arms and chased after Haru, waving and calling out, "Goodbye Haru-Chan! I will miss you, and be careful of the clouds! Goodbye!"

Haru waved goodbye back, until she faded into the clouds.

Prince would remember that summer as the summer of Haru-Chan.

-

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT 

Now back to the moment, the prince saw before him, Haru. Yet she was so different yet the same since he saw her last. He was older now, but she seemed so eternally young. Only now, his boyhood crush seemed to blossom again in his chest. Prince Lucero bowed back to Lady Haru politely though his nerves were going haywire. He took a deep breath and smiled back to her, "It is so good to see you godmother."

Lady Haru rose, "It is good to be seen, your highness."

Prince looked around. He wanted to hug her so bad too! The Baron whispered in a soft voice, "Take command, and do what your heart tells you what is right." Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen nudged politely.

Prince Lucero look to him and nodded. The baron was right! This was not just a subject! This was someone very dear to him! What good was it, if he could not hug and welcome someone that had changed his life for the better?

"Lady Haru… I mean Haru-Chan?" Prince Lucero held out his arms and Lady Haru with tears in her eyes, went over embraced the prince. Prince Lucero wanted to purr in happiness. The familiar smell of plumiera brought back dear memories.

"My mighty cloud hunter." Lady Haru whispered to the prince, and he tightened his hug.

She remembered! After all her adventures, she remembered him and the clouds!

"Haru-Chan." Prince Lucero whispered shakily.

It turned out to be a tearful reunion after all…

-

* * *

BACK TO THE BARON 

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen feeling a little out of place stepped back a bit. It seemed that the prince was rather familiar with Haru. It was hard to believe that before him, was Haru Yoshioka. She was quite fetching before, but now she was breathtaking. Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen could not blame Prince Lucero for his fondness.

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen also noticed that her fan was now gone. Did she drop it? Given to someone else? Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen could only speculate that she may have magicians' hands. The manner, which something menial that was needed, always seem to be at their fingertips.

The Snow White Queen turned to Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen and waved her paw for him to approach. Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen stepped up to the group and bowed to the highnesses.

The Snow White Queen and the Cat King acknowledged his polite manner while Lady Haru fluttered her fan over her face. Cooling the blush rising in her face, she averted her eyes.

The Cat King, "Baron my good fellow, I am so glad that you have arrived! I did not give you proper greeting when you first came in. How we missed your presence here at the Cat Kingdom."

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen smiled back his greeting and the Cat King and Baron clapped each other's on the shoulder. "I can never repay you enough for your assistance and most of all friendship!" The Snow White Queen smiled to Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen and took Lady Haru by the arm to stand closer to her. Queen Haru wanted to be sure that Lady Haru did not try to vanish.

The Snow White Queen waved for Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen to approach, "I am sure you have already acquainted yourself with the Lady Sorceress Haru?"

"Please to see you once again Lady Sorceress Haru Yoshioka. Is that your title now?" Baron bowed and kissed her hand like the gentleman he is. Yet as he kissed her hand, he inhaled the scent of her skin and the softness of her hand in his gloved one. His lips pressed to her silken hand, feeling a strange and welcoming feeling jolt inside him.

Lady Haru wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of his touch and the warmth of his hand holding hers. His kiss sent a strange sensation in her that made her blush even deeper. She had to flutter the fan over her face to cool her cheeks.

"Salutation Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen, and as for my title, I just use Haru most of the time. I try not to include my family name for… personal reasons. It is a pleasure to see you again." Lady Haru said, feeling the slightest squeeze of Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen hand. She did not want to be let go of his hold.

"The enchantment is all mine. Forgive me but I do have to admit that I did not recognize you at first." Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen said looking deeply into her eyes.

Lady Haru felt a twinge in her heart, "I am not a silly school girl anymore."

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen responded, "Well I do not remember a silly school girl. I do remember a girl who had a good head on her shoulders and spoke from the heart. Now I see before me that the bud had bloomed to the rose."

Lady Haru swallowed his words. Her eyes warm and glisten with unshed tears.

"I had not forgotten you Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen. You were the one that helped me open new doors in my life." Lady Haru said in a calm and warm voice. Yet inside she felt awestruck by his words.

"Lady Haru never forgets anything actually. She always remembered even the most minuscule detail" defended Prince Lucero. He did not seem to realize what was going on between Haru and Baron.

"I believe that a certain cat has this first dance." Snow White Queen looks to Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen. He looked amazed at the Snow White Queen, in the chance she was referring to him.

The Cat King took a hold of her paw, "Your absolutely right my dear. The first dance will go to non other…"

Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen braced himself, both anxious and keen to dance with the lovely Lady Haru.

"May I ask you for this first dance?" Prince Lucero asked in a polite bow to Lady Haru.

Lady Sorceress at first was startled, and then a smile spread her fair face. She answered with a smile and a curtsy.

"Prince Lucero will have the honor of dancing with the Lady Sorceress herself!" The Cat King exclaimed happily.

The Snow White Queen tried to hide the disappointment in her face by smiling to her husband yet whispering under her breath to him.

"Her dance card says it goes to Baron." She smiled at her husband, despite her chiding tone.

"I know what you're doing. Can't pull the fur over my eyes, my dear." The Cat King whispered back through the side of his muzzle.

"I don't know what you're talking about…. Besides who can stop the path of true love? I want Haru to be as happy as I am." Queen Yuki looks to her husband, batting her eyes.

"My father did too. So he tried to marry me off to her, remember? Let the fairies of love play this game. Besides everything is good as is." With that, the Cat King held out his arm and accompanied the Queen to a waltz.

"Look to your side, already the Baron is awestruck." The Queen said in a piteous tone.

"I understand how he feels. I felt that same manner when I first saw you. Yet it could be just curiosity for her. I know that everyone is curious of her, which is why she is so striking to felines." The Cat King observed.

The Snow White Queen sighed "They are struck by more than just curiosity. They are struck be her grace, and when they know her, even more so than that."

The Snow White Queen looks to the Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen. A feline delegate approached him. She was in the east style attire with golden eyes. She blushed and Baron Humbert von Ginkkingen bowed and held his arm out for a dance.

"At this rate, my grandchildren would have to get them to dance together." The Snow White Queen sighed.

-

* * *

A/N 

So poor Yuki is trying to help Haru once again with the matters of the heart. Baron is curious of her. So many questions and so little answers. Now the prince is in the mix as well. Her admirers are growing, but who will take home the prize?


End file.
